A Haunted Walkie Talkie On Street 55 Naruto Fanfic SxS NxH SxI NxT
by TobiMadaraUchiha
Summary: Hmm where shall I start? Oh yes where I am going 2 start is PURRRFECT! A 100 year old mansion 8 Teenagers { Agggge 14! } Romance Humor Boredom Supernatural Chatrooms Life & Death experiences All mixed together equals A HAUNTED WALKIE TALKIE ON STREET 55! ENJOY!{ the pairings are: Sasusaku Naruhina Shikaino Nejiten. if you didn't know }


Hm where shall I start?

A one hundred year old mansion, Eight teenagers {~Age Fourteen!~}, some Walkie-Talkies, Romance, Humor, Murder, Boredom, Chat-rooms, and life and death experiences all mixed together equals= A Haunted walkie-talkie on street 55!

Join Naruto and his friends battling to survive in the haunted mansion on street 55! Will everyone make it out alive? or will their skeletons still hang in the mansion for years..?

Read and find out!

{~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

**~Naruto P.o.v.~**

"Hmm how do you turn this on?" I said quietly "Hm? what was that Naruto?" Sakura who was on my right side sitting next to me and Sasuke on my left sitting next to me "Huh? Oh I found these talkie-walkies I mean twalkie-wtalkies I mean walkie-talkes in this awesome place but I just don't know

How to turn them on... I mean theres a button here and I'm pressing it but its not turning on..." I told her "Hmm... maybe..." She took it and put them in her backpack "I'll be back with them later! Bye guys!" She waved "BYE SAKURA-CHAN!" I shouted, Sasuke just waved "You really need to

lighten up Sasuke-teme!" I said to him, "For what?" He asked "For Sakura-chan! She does like you and she's hiding her feelings for you because you'll call her annoying!" I shouted "Hn." he grunted I just had a smug look on my face "You like her don't you Sasuke-teme?" My face now looked

like a troll face "Me? Ha I have no intrest in girls. And No I am not gay so do not even ask." He said

"Don't deny it teme!" I shouted "I'm not denying it and I'm surprised that you even know what Deny means since you don't even listen in school." I growled "I may act like an idiot some days but I am not an idiot!" I screamed in his ear, "GRR DOBE!" He pushed me over "Owwww! Teme you suck!" I shouted

"Don't care." "YOU SUCCCCK!" "Don't care." 'SUCKY SUCK SUCK SUCK!" "Don't care." "SUCKY SUCK SUCK SUCK SUUUUUUUUCK!" Sasuke finally got up from his spot on the grass and walked away "NOOO TEME DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!" I shouted got up and ran after him

**~Sakura P.o.v.~**

"...come...on...almost...GOT IT! WHOO WHOOO! FIXED 'EM!" I turned them on {Luigi's mansion's tune plays.} "What the-?" {Greetings human get out of our lives and-} "OH MY GOD!" I ran to my phone but it felt like someone or something was holding me back. I grabbed my phone and

hit the speed-dial Naruto's number "COME ON NARUTO PICK UP!" "~Hello?~" "NARUTO! WHERE'D YOU GET THE FUCKIN' WALKIE-TALKIES?!" "~Uhm... street 44..? No it was street 55.~" "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" "~Fine fine! I'll tell teme to come too.~" "FINE WHATEVER!"

I looked back and my was a mess.. "Oh shit.." I muttered I went out of my room and closed the door. the music from the walkie talkies was still playing and their was a eerie silence in my apartment..

Since my parents were out of the village on a mission they told me to live in my apartment when they are out of the village because anyone can break in and rape or kill me so they don't want me to be in our house when their gone. I gulped and went into the kitchen and sat on the floor in the corner

**~DING DONG~ **I took my phone and texted Naruto

~did you ring the doorbell Naruto?~

He texted back {~mm-hm. should i use my key u gave me?~}

~Yes use your key.~

{~kk.~}

"Sakura-chan?" I heard him call out. I crawled to the kitchen door and pushed it open "Sasuke! Naruto!" I whispered. Sasuke looked down at me and started to laugh I frowned "motherf#ckin' douchebag.." I muttered under my breath "get in here guys!" I motioned to them to come they came and we sat in a circle

"Did you fix the walkie-talkies Sakura-chan? and whats with that creepy music? where is it coming from? and why is your apartment so cold and creepy?"

"Well, the creepy music is coming from the F#CKIN' WALKIETALKIES YOU MOTHERF#CKER!" I shouted {Lol pardon my French lolx} "Seriously?" he asked "And what' with the harsh words?" His eyes turned watery "Aw sorry Naruto. I'm just uhm scared I suppose.." I hugged him "Whoa enough with the hug fest." Sasuke said

I stuck my tongue at him "Aw Sasuke-teme don't be jelly!" Naruto teased "Jelly? Who says that anymore? And why do you use text talk in real life?" Sasuke asked Naruto shrugged

"No one's perfect mister UCHIHA! Oh wait.. of course uchihas are, they can't hug people, they can't have feelings for people wow! Just wow! You are just gahh!" I snapped and got up "Where are you going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, I shrugged

**Sasuke p.o.v…**

"Teme?" Naruto asked, "Hn?" I looked at him "I think you really just made Sakura-chan hate you… I don't think Sakura-chan likes you anymore.." Naruto said. I just stared at him "Hn." I grunted and got up heading for the door

"Wait Sasuke-teme where are you going?" Naruto asked "Home." I answered simply "Wait! But what about Sakura-chan?!" He shouted "I'll be back Dobe." I said "oh okay."

**Naruto P.o.v…**

"Naruto where'd Sasuke go?" Sakura who had the walkie talkies came back "Hm he went to get something… he said he will be back though…. Hey Sakura-chan…? Do you um hate Sasuke?" I asked "….No… why?" she asked "Because.. one minute you love him, second minute you snap and hate him." I explained and start to do hand gestures.

"Well…. I do hate him right now.. but whatever.." {~You dumb old humans! TEASING US WITH YOUR FLESH AND BONES!~} "THE FUCK!?" I screamed, **Knock knock **

"Yeah… I'll get it Naruto.. YOU KEEP AN EYE ON THE UHHHH Thing.." Sakura rushed to her door, "NOOO SAKKKKKUUUURAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" I screamed {~STOP THAT ANNOYING SCREAMING LITTLE GIRL!~} "I'M A BOY!" {~Oh well you sound like a girl~} "grrrrr… Sakura-chan! THIS DUMB WALKIE TALKIE CALLED ME A LITTLE GIRL!" "…" "Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?" she walked in with Sasuke behind her "THIS WALKIE TALKIE CALLED ME A LITTLE GIRL!" I shouted, "Well, you were screaming like one so…" She shrugged, Sasuke nodded "I could hear it all the way from my apartment and the door was closed."

_**To be continued! **_

_**Heyo! Yes I have made this and NOW I GOTTA FINISH FIVE CHAPTERS OF MY THANKSGIVING FANFICTION! BYEEE! **_

_**Makorrasasusaku4ever.**_

_**{~Lolx~} **_


End file.
